Historia de un héroe
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Todos saben que Stan Pines es un estafador y un héroe que fue echado de su hogar, pero nadie sabe lo que tuvo que vivir en su juventud hasta convertirse en el amado tío de Dipper y Mabel. Una serie de cronicas de la vida del joven Stanley Pines
1. Joven Confundido

**Capítulo 1: Joven confundido.**

Stanley salía de su hogar dirigiéndose a su auto, había cierto rencor en él, no podía creer que su padre lo echaría de esa forma y sin escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero si así serían las cosas él les probaría que estaban equivocados.  
El joven conducía por la calle hasta por fin llegar a las afuera de la ciudad, ahí podría encontrar un motel barato, quizá dormir en su auto sin ser molestado, o eso pensaba.  
Una patrulla se aproximaba a donde se encontraba el más joven de los gemelos y le indicaba detenerse "Oh perfecto, la policía, lo que me faltaba" gruñía Stan, mientras el oficial se acercaba a él "¿Qué sucede, oficial?"Fingía una sonrisa para no provocar al hombre que lo había detenido.  
"Parece que tiene prisa, joven ¿A dónde se dirige?" El guardián del orden preguntaba con esa mirada tan parecida a la de Filbrick, haciendo que Stan recordara a su padre con tristeza  
"Para nada, señor. Solo estoy algo cansado y buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche" Él no mentía, todo el asunto con Ford y su padre lo había dejado sin energías, y en su voz se podía sentir esto.  
"Su licencia, por favor" Stan no tenía otra opción que entregarla, mientras el policía veía el documento y a su portador, memorizando ese rostro y ese nombre, como si supiera que se volverían a encontrar "Parece un buen muchacho… Stanley Pines, lo dejare irse con una advertencia esta vez. Conduzca con cuidado" El oficial parecía haber entendido y se alejaba dejando a un triste, furioso y cansado Stanley Pines.  
El gemelo Pines por fin llegaba a un motel cercano y excesivamente barato, pero muy lindo a pesar de todo, en su habitación acomodaba su maleta con las pocas cosas que su padre le había permitido llevar, y luego se recostaba en la vieja cama, su cabeza descansaba en una almohada no muy suave, pero eso no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada, solo recordaba como una noche antes aun dormía en su cómoda cama, en la habitación pequeña pero cálida que compartía con su hermano gemelo, su hermano mayor Ford al que tanto quería, su mejor amigo y compañero, y ahora estaba en este lugar lejos de su casa, solo y a su suerte, recordando el rostro de su gemelo quien no hizo nada para ayudarlo, la traición que había recibido del chico, de su familia.  
"¿Qué hare ahora?" Se preguntaba a sí mismo el joven mientras trataba de dormir pero sin éxito logrando solo dar vueltas en su cama. Luego de horas de presión y estrés por fin lograba conciliar el sueño solo para que en sus pesadillas ese momento tan amargo se repitiera una y otra vez.  
Hasta que ya no pudo más, levantándose para sacar todo lo que tenía en su mente, tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar un número muy conocido para él, muy dentro de su ser esperaba que nadie contestara del otro lado de la bocina, o quien sabe cómo iba a reaccionar. Pero para su mala suerte la voz de una mujer que parecía haber estado llorando le había contestado "¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?" Preguntaba esa misma voz, una que Stan podía reconocer y hacer sentir mejor de alguna forma, pero no le podía contestar sin sentir como se hacia un nudo en su garganta "¿Es una broma?" La mujer sonaba molesta por esto "Si no contesta colgare"  
"Mamá" Con esto Stan comenzaba a llorar, él quería mucho a su madre y ella lo quería de igual forma, desde que era niño su madre siempre le había demostrado mucho cariño a pesar de que todos se burlaban de él y de Ford, o que todos lo tachaban de ser un idiota a diferencia de su hermano, ella siempre lo adoro desde el primer minuto que lo tuvo en sus brazos al nacer.  
"¿Stanley? ¿Eres tú?" La voz de su madre había cambiado a un tono de tranquilidad, pero a la vez de preocupación por su hijo.  
"Si, mamá. Soy yo"  
"¿Estas bien? ¿Donde estas?" Esa urgencia en la voz de Ma Pines hacía que el joven Stan se sintiera mal porque había lastimado a su madre y a su hermano, aunque fuera por accidente.  
"Tranquila, ma. Estoy bien en estos momentos estoy en un motel a las afueras. Solo quería llamar para decirte que no te preocupes, y que lo siento mucho, no quería arruinar el futuro de Ford ni de la familia. Todo fue un accidente"  
El llanto se volvía más fuerte conforme Stan hablaba y escuchaba a su mamá.  
"No, hijo. Estoy segura que dices la verdad, pero tu padre y tu hermano están muy furiosos como para escuchar razones en estos momentos, pero tratare de hablar con ambos y que te permitan volver"  
"No, no voy a volver, ambos dejaron en claro lo que piensan de mi. Todos lo han hecho, pero ya no tendrán nada malo que decir de mí. Voy a ser exitoso sin su ayuda y les demostrare su error. Ya lo verán" Había determinación y furia en su comentario.  
"Hijo, si llegas a necesitarlo llama o vuelve a casa, por favor. Recuerda que seguimos siendo tu familia"  
"Lo hare, ma. Buenas noches" Stanley Pines ya no tenía familia a pesar de lo que su madre le había dicho hace unos segundos, él lo sabía muy dentro de su ser, colgaba el teléfono, y volvía a su cama, triste por lastimar a su mamá, pero tal vez después de esto podría descansar algo esa noche, ya que había alguien que quería al pobre, pequeño e indefenso Stan Pines en su momento más oscuro. Y no le fallaría, haría todo por demostrarle a todos los que dudaban de él de lo que era capaz, y de demostrarse a si mismo que era un ganador como Stanford y no el idiota que todos conocían. Ya lo verían.


	2. El Busca Tesoros

**Capítulo 2: El Busca Tesoros.**

Un auto en la carretera iba a toda velocidad con camino a la playa, se trataba de Stan quien había recordado un viejo libro que su hermano solía leer cuando eran niños, era acerca de piratas y tesoros enterrados en la arena, cofres llenos de oro y gemas preciosas. Esta podría ser su oportunidad de volverse rico rápidamente y de callar a todos los que pensaban que era un perdedor.  
Al llegar a la playa el joven Pines buscaba donde rentar un detector de metales, y para su suerte encontraba uno al instante. Un pequeño local atendido por un hombre viejo con un parche en el ojo "Buenos días, joven ¿Necesita uno de mis detectores de metales?" Parecía un sujeto amable "Son baratos y de muy buena calidad"  
"Sí, señor. Quiero encontrar mucho oro" Stan estaba entusiasmado por volverse extremadamente rico.  
"Hijo, pareces un buen chico y debo ser honesto contigo, eso va a ser algo difícil, en especial en esta playa" El hombre no parecía feliz de desanimar al muchacho que estaba frente a él, pero a pesar de todo lo sucedido en su hogar, Stanley era una buena persona y no quería mentirle de forma tan descarada.  
"¿De qué hablas, viejo?" No había tomado nada bien el comentario del hombre mayor y exigía una explicación y esperaba fuera buena.  
"Bueno, en esta playa no hay nada valioso. Yo mismo trate de encontrar algo de valor, pero solo halle tapas de gaseosa enterradas en la arena"  
"No buscaste bien, anciano. Ya verás que encontrare mucho oro y me volveré tan rico que podre comprar esta playa y a todos los que aquí trabajan" Un ya fastidiado Stan hablaba de golpe al hombre frente a él "Dame eso" Y pagaba la renta del aparato, alejándose realmente furioso, no podía creer que ese tipo tratara de hacerlo perder los ánimos, él le demostraría que había oro.  
El muchacho comenzaba su búsqueda por toda la playa, el detector parecía reaccionar un par de veces, pero como Stan lo temía eran latas de soda y algunas tapas de botella, tal vez el anciano tenía razón y él solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo. No, no debía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que pensar en las monedas de oro, las gemas preciosas y lo primero que haría, tal vez comprarse una costosa mansión, un auto más nuevo y enviarles una postal a su padre y a Ford, eso les demostraría que era un ganador y vendrían corriendo a sus pies a pedirle perdón.  
Las horas continuaron pasando y no había éxito alguno, y esto comenzaba a poner a Stanley bastante ansioso, no había encontrado nada y ya llevaba media playa recorrida, hasta que el sol se metió, y ya no podía más. Se sentía como el perdedor que todos decían, dejándose caer a la arena reflexionaba sobre todo esto ¿Acaso era tan difícil pedirle perdón a Stanford? No, nunca les daría la satisfacción de saber que todos tenían razón.  
Una figura se acercaba a donde se encontraba yaciente el muchacho que parecía rendirse ante la playa "Te dije que no encontrarías nada, hijo" Stan miraba en dirección de la voz, se trataba del anciano que le había rentado el detector de metales  
"Tenía razón. Yo estaba mal, como siempre" El gemelo Pines se deprimía al punto de que las lágrimas invadían sus ojos y su voz se entrecortaba. El hombre se sentía mal de ver al muchacho que estaba en la arena en estas condiciones, de alguna forma le recordaba a él mismo, alguien con sueños y esperanzas que se rompen de un momento a otro llevándolo a la realidad.  
"Te falta la mitad de la playa aún. Es probable que si sigues buscando encontraras algo valioso" En verdad este sujeto quería animar al joven, verlo así le rompía el corazón.  
"¿Usted cree eso?" Los ánimos de Stan volvían a subir un poco con esto, aun había oportunidad de conseguir ese oro.  
"Claro que sí, muchacho. Pero es tarde por ahora, temprano podrías empezar lo que falta de tu búsqueda. Ve a descansar"  
"Claro, señor ¿Sabe de algún motel cercano? Si es barato mejor aun"

"¿Motel?" El anciano veía extrañado a Stan, le agradaba bastante el muchacho, y no podía permitirle dormir en un lugar así "Quédate conmigo hoy, mi casa es más cómoda y no te cobrare nada. Además a mi esposa le encantaría algo de compañía extra para cenar"  
"¿En serio? No quiero ser una molestia" Stanley se ponía de pie y se sacudía la arena que tenía en su traje de baño, había algo de incredulidad en su rostro ¿Por qué este hombre era tan amable con un desconocido?  
"No existe tal molestia. Toma tus cosas y sígueme" Guiaba al menor hasta una pequeña casa cerca de la playa, era humilde pero era mejor que cualquiera de los moteles en los que pudo haber terminado.  
Al entrar eran recibidos por una mujer de la misma edad que el amable hombre que lo había invitado a quedarse "Querido, veo que trajiste un invitado"  
"Sí, este muchacho fue a la playa a rentar uno de mis detectores de metal, pero no tenía donde quedarse y lo invite aquí. Ahora que lo pienso no nos hemos presentado formalmente" El hombre abrazaba a su esposa y ambos miraban al gemelo más joven.  
"Mi nombre es Stanley Pines, pero pueden llamarme Stan" Estiraba su mano para saludar a la amable pareja frente a él.  
"Yo soy Yakov Hossa. Mucho gusto, Stan" Regresaba el apretón de manos para luego presentarle a su esposa "Y esta es mi querida esposa Radinka"  
"Es un placer conocerla" Stan sentía un calor familiar con esta pareja. Algo que no sentía desde hacía un tiempo.  
"Basta de presentaciones, vayamos a cenar o todo lo que cocine se enfriara y no les gustara el Halušky [1] frío" La mujer se alejaba ante la mirada de su esposo y su invitado.  
"No sé que sea eso, pero suena bastante bien" Stan hablaba con su anfitrión, quien solo se limitaba a soltar una leve carcajada ante el comentario.  
"Estoy seguro que te gustara mucho, muchacho"  
Ambos caminaban en dirección al comedor, ahí probaban el platillo extranjero que Stanley comía con gusto, tanto que se servía varias raciones. Se sentía feliz de no estar comiendo frituras y gaseosa como lo hizo en el desayuno y en la comida, no tenía dinero para pagar algo más caro o más sabroso.  
"¿Te gusta la comida, Stan?" Preguntaba la señora Hossa a su invitado.  
"Mucho, señora. Muchas gracias"  
"Oye, chico. Quiero preguntarte desde hace rato algo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi mente" El joven dejaba de comer y miraba al adulto, no sabía que quería preguntarle pero le respondería con gusto a una persona que lo había tratado tan bien "Te ves muy joven como para estar solo, o para dormir en moteles y buscar dinero ¿No tienes hogar o algo así?"  
El chico se quedaba petrificado ante la pregunta, no sabía cómo respondería eso, tal vez debía ser honesto.  
"Bueno me da pena decirlo pero en realidad mi padre me echo de casa. Arruine el futuro de mi hermano gemelo por accidente y no me dio ni la más mínima oportunidad de defenderme. Espero no se decepcionen de mi porque seguramente piensan que soy un idiota" Su tono de tristeza hizo que la feliz pareja se mirara mutuamente, no podían entender como unos padres podrían tratar así a su hijo por un error que quizá no quería cometer y no darle una oportunidad de hablar.  
"¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí a vivir con nosotros?" Con esta pregunta sorprendían al joven Pines "Se nota que no eres un chico malo, y bueno a nosotros nos vendría bien un poco de compañía. Nunca tuvimos hijos y tú podrías serlo. Te aseguro que nunca te dañaríamos y vivirías una vida más tranquila"  
Stanley pensaba en la propuesta, eran una pareja feliz y se notaba que con unas horas le habían agarrado cariño, pero él sabía que eso no podía ser, por más que quisiera vivir con estos amables ancianos y detestara admitirlo tenía su propia familia y tenía que arreglar las cosas con ellos o de menos callar a su padre y a su presumido hermano "Muchas gracias, ustedes son 2 personas amables. Pero no puedo aceptar su oferta por más que yo quiera, tengo que seguir mi destino"  
"Entendemos, Stanley. Pero puedes venir aquí y quedarte cada que quieras" Yakov invitaba de todo corazón al muchacho.  
"Gracias, mañana seguiré mi búsqueda en la playa y después de que encuentre mi tesoro veré que hare"  
"Bueno, es hora de que vayamos todos a dormir. Deja que te muestre tu habitación" El anciano guiaba a Stan por los pasillos de su pequeña casa, había varias fotos de la pareja, todas ellas llamaban la atención del joven Pines, en especial porque en ninguna este hombre usaba ese parche en el ojo.  
"Disculpe, señor Yakov ¿Por qué usa ese parche en el ojo? Si no es indiscreción, no veo en estas fotos que lo use ¿Acaso le falta un ojo? ¿Sufrió algún accidente?"  
El adulto reía ante la pregunta y se acercaba a su invitado para susurrarle algo al oído "Eso mi joven muchacho es una táctica para atraer clientes. A la gente le suele gustar lo que no entienden. Es bueno para el negocio. Recuérdalo siempre" Este era un consejo que Stanley Pines recordaría toda su vida[2].  
Al llegar por fin al cuarto de invitados, Stan acomodaba su mochila y se recostaba en la rustica cama, pero era mejor que la del motel donde durmió la noche anterior, y mientras pensaba en los hechos de ese día sabía que no debía rendirse. Durmiendo de forma tranquila y feliz por una noche.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Quiero agradecerles a los que están leyendo el fic, agradezco mucho que lo hagan, eso significa mucho para mí, que estoy escribiendo algo que le puede gustar al fandom

-Quienes leyeron mis otros fics (Tengo de La Leyenda de Korra, Hora de Aventura, Phoenix Wright y Steven Universe) Sabrán que siempre escribo estas notas del autor para explicar algo o hablar con ustedes de alguna forma. Pero si algún día quieren que deje de escribir las notas, ustedes me pueden decir.

[1] Este es un platillo de Eslovaquia, es una pasta que se acompaña con col, cebolla y mantequilla.

[2] Se me ocurrió que de ahí sacara Stan la idea del parche que siempre usa.

-Muchas Gracias por leer mi fic. Y ojala este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.


	3. El Sentir de un chico genio

**Capítulo 3: El sentir de un chico genio.**

-La noche en que echaron a Stan de su hogar-

Ford veía a su hermano alejarse en su auto, el mayor de los gemelos estaba realmente furioso, no podía creer lo egoísta que era Stanley al haber arruinado su proyecto merecedor de ir a una de las mejores universidades del país, solo para cumplir un estúpido sueño de la infancia sobre viajar juntos en barco y buscar chicas y tesoros. Realmente no lo lograba entender, Stan podía ser infantil y un tonto muchas veces, pero no parecía ser capaz de hacer algo que lastimara a su hermano, era su mejor amigo, en quien podía confiar más que en nadie en este gran mundo.

Ante este pensamiento Ford se recostaba en su parte de la litera, la que solía compartir con su hermano gemelo, y pensaba en la oportunidad que había perdido, podría haber sido grande, famoso en todo el mundo por sus contribuciones a la ciencia, pero ahora todo eso estaba reducido a nada.

Su madre entraba cargando al bebé Shermie, había lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía creer que corrieran a su pequeño Stanley, y que Ford no quisiera escuchar lo que su hermano le tenía que decir -Hijo ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Mamá, claro ¿Qué sucede?- Stanford se sentaba en su cama dispuesto a escuchar las palabras de su madre, tomando compostura, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba en estos momentos, él sabía que a ninguna madre le gustaba ver a sus hijos en la situación que se encontraban ahora.

-Es acerca de tu hermano. Supe lo que pasó, y entiendo que estés molesto con él, pero ¿Has pensad en hablar con él? Es tu hermano, tu familia, y seguro tiene una buena explicación del porque hizo lo que hizo- Casi rogaba Ma Pines a su hijo mayor.

-Dirás que tiene una buena excusa. Stan siempre tiene excusas para todo, nunca acepta su responsabilidad ni las consecuencias de sus actos- Ford ahora estaba bastante enojado y cambiaba a un semblante que preocupaba a su madre -Yo siempre tolere todo lo que hacía porque somos hermanos y lo quiero mucho, pero esto…esto fue el colmo. Arruinó mi futuro, era mi oportunidad de ser alguien en este mundo y ese idiota lo echó a perder como todo en su propia vida- Ante el uso de la palabra 'Idiota' Ma Pines sintió una horrible tristeza, no podía creer que Ford diría todo eso de su hermano, siempre habían sido tan amigos y se cuidaban el uno al otro, pero ahora el más tranquilo insultaba al más alegre, a quien siempre lo defendió de los bravucones y de las humillaciones de muchas chicas, como si se tratara de un extraño o de su peor enemigo.

-No hables así de Stanley, ustedes solían quererse mucho, y además son familia- Rompía en llanto Ma mientras su hijo continuaba charlando.

-Éramos familia, en lo que a mí concierne ese imbécil no es nada mío- Gritaba el chico de 6 dedos mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, si a alguien le dolía decir esto era a Stanford, pero así lo hizo sentir el enojo y aunque podría arrepentirse de sus palabras en el futuro ya no había vuelta atrás -Ahora si me perdonas necesito dormir un poco- Bajaba el tono de sus voz mientras su madre salía llorando de nuevo por toda esta situación que la destruía por dentro.

No era como que el muchacho genio estuviera pasándolo mejor que su madre, pero debía ser fuerte y seguir su vida, ahora solo contaba con su padre y su madre, era como si su hermano estuviera muerto para él. El tiempo pasaba y por fin lograba quedarse dormido después del estrés de esa noche, en sus sueños veía un particular recuerdo de su niñez: Stanley y él jugaban en el patio de la escuela y un niño más grande se acercaba a Ford y lo arrojaba al piso, Stan corría a defender a su hermano, pero no sin recibir una paliza también y una burla por parte del chico y de todos los que se encontraban en la escuela en ese momento.

Ford recordaba como las lágrimas invadían sus ojos, pero su hermano se acercaba a él para animarlo con alguna cara, algún gesto o algún chiste, esto era algo que Stanford siempre había agradecido de su hermano menor, ese buen humor que siempre lo contagiaba y lo animaba en momentos así.

Ford no lo sentía pero mientras dormía comenzaba a llorar, amaba a su hermano menor, le dolía mucho esta situación, pero era muy terco para admitir que lo extrañaba.

Unos momentos después de su duro descanso, Stanford se levantaba de su cama en dirección a la sala, necesitaba disculparse con su madre y conociéndola quizá seguía ahí esperando alguna noticia de su pequeño Stan y era algo lógico que lo hiciera, al final a pesar de sus errores seguía siendo su hijo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala veía a su madre en el sofá limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo -Mamá….- Pero paraba de hablar el muchacho al escuchar a su madre decir algo que no parecía ser una respuesta para él.

-¿Stanley? ¿Eres tú?- La ya más tranquila voz de Ma Pines se escuchaba por la sala, y esta pregunta congelaba a Stanford, muy dentro de él quería correr y arrebatarle el teléfono a su madre y decirle a su hermano cuan arrepentido estaba por haberlo traicionado, pero también sabía que no debía, Stan lo había lastimado de la peor forma posible. Así que se limitaba a escuchar la conversación que su madre tenía con el otro gemelo Pines -¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?- Cada palabra hacia que el estomago de Ford doliera ¿Qué tal si escuchaba algo que no quería? ¿Qué tal si su hermano estaba en peligro o le ocurría algo? El joven de 6 dedos nunca podría perdonarse -No, hijo. Estoy segura que dices la verdad, pero tu padre y tu hermano están muy furiosos como para escuchar razones en estos momentos, pero tratare de hablar con ambos y que te permitan volver Ford no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si enojarse o sentirse aliviado por este comentario, su madre quería a su hijo de nuevo en su casa, pero ese idiota había arruinado su oportunidad de vida por culpa de ese sueño tonto de la niñez que siendo honestos era solo eso, un sueño -Hijo, si llegas a necesitarlo llama o vuelve a casa, por favor. Recuerda que seguimos siendo tu familia- Ma Pines colgaba el teléfono y al voltear se encontraba con Ford quien solo la veía con una mirada entre furia y culpa -Stanford, hijo ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?-

-Tengo un rato, escuche tu conversación con Stanley. Lo siento mamá pero de mi parte no quiero que él regrese- Su madre aun no lograba entender porque su hijo se portaba así con su hermano, su amigo de toda la vida, esperaba que con el tiempo se diera cuenta del gravísimo error que estaba cometiendo -Y estoy seguro que papá tampoco lo va aceptar de nuevo. Así que será mejor que desistas de esa conversación con nosotros y si ese idiota vuelve a llamar dile que se olvide de este lugar- El chico de 6 dedos volvía a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que podría haber despertado a todos a 10 kilómetros a la redonda, y tras esto se dejaba caer al piso con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas -Es lo mejor para todos, no puedo confiar en él, nunca más-

Stanford había tomado la decisión que lo perseguiría por siempre y podría cambiar su vida de forma que nunca había imaginado.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics. Quisiera disculparme también por haber tardado tanto en subir otro capítulo, tenía un bloqueo de escritora.

-También les agradezco las sugerencias, la verdad no sé si las arregle bien, pero acepto cualquier sugerencia nueva.

-También lamento que sea un capitulo muy corto, pero es que quería poner la versión de Ford de cómo sucedió todo, de hecho así planeo escribir el fic. Capítulos de Stanley y algunos pocos de Stanford.

-Ojala les guste mucho el capitulo.


End file.
